


Honnojis best bachelor!!

by Taheil



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Multi, usu is manleistman sex with everyone, usu saved world from raigyo, usu shows gammagroi how sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taheil/pseuds/Taheil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snageyama usu is honnojis hardest pelyah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honnojis best bachelor!!

Sngayema usu walked on streets of Honnoji academy wistling malny tune. His sexi long gren hair dangling, his beuatiful skin shiny, his mucsles plaiyng undre shirt!  
He was wering long green pants, sexy golden sadnals and his long black coat was playing in the wind behidn him.  
He was litsening music he got from inumuta hoka who downloaded it from yoitube. Inumuta thinks usu is hot ass. No homo, usu is just that hto even straight guys want him.  
Swinging his head left ot right, he was manlest thing ever on planet earht!

Gagamori and mako were doing sex when usu walked in.  
„Dude! Man, let me shwo you how to do tihs!“ Usu yelled.  
„oh baby!“ mamo exlaimed and pussed gama away.  
Usu then showed how to do sex like real and gagamori went away head ashamed.

Usu then strolled away to help other coples to see true sex only TRUE BACHLKERO saganyeama usu could show!

Ryuko matoi and her sisteh saktusko were doing some girl stuff hwen usu found them. He used his macho to show them good time and thei had steamy hot sex no other man could do.  
Nonon joined and she ride usu until she collapsed. He was too man for even thre womne!

Maiko put ou trap to cacth usu but he walked there knowing that it was trap beacuse he is man with big man!  
Maiko grinned but uxu grinned back knowing he had anything under control. He teh nsecudec maiko and showed her his sword tehcnques and she was amased!!!!

but suddenly riago appared and was all rainbow milfish like she is but usu stropped and gave her good look of his mahly body! An ragio was like „ohj baby“ and then they did sexy thing and usu shoved he even could teach milfs how sex is dood.


End file.
